The Birth of Sol
Characters * Bureaucratic Aliens: Alien Remus: A race that abhors interactions between different races and has even foolishly attempted to interfere with Sol's intention in the past. ** Captain Vanus: Female Remus captain with a Vendetta against Sol. ** Councilwoman Log: Member of the Remus High Parliament. Doubts the nature of Vanus' cause, and is hesitant to go against Sol ** Science Officer Demeck: Head science officer to Vanus. * Space Ice Hominids: Ice Lords ** Rymon: Ice Lord Captain * Fascist Aliens: Alien Rache: A race of humanoids with a fascist society * Sol: A Cosmic Entity, known for protecting Primitive Worlds via his Ultra like manifestations, but also wiping out worlds for unknown reasons. * Necrobane: A cosmic entity friend of Sol, known commonly as Z * Akreious: Another of Sol's cosmic party. Known for being...spontaneous. Pending Part 1 It did not know what was in front of it. The probe and those looking at its read outs. It had been sent to a system where no intelligent life was expected to exist. They did not expect this but as scientists they were happy, there was a mystery to solve. In the middle of space the little probe stared at the anomaly which shined like a bright golden light like a star. At any direction, it looked as if reality had been pushed back to make way for this new...reality. The particles within shined out until they reached the edge and then curved back in as ribbons of energy. The scientific curiosity overpowered them and they had the machine go closer. The drone's ion engine flared up as it headed closer, only to be destroyed by one of the ribbons of energy. The message went across the network, the data was analyzed, the information was read, and the orders were given. Ships were fueled with plasma, FTL drives were charged, weapon batteries were checked and the fleet was sent on its way. Regardless of what it was, or where it came from, the anomaly had substance X5-209, a mineral found on worlds like Mars, known for allowing nuclear fusion at room temperature. This region of warped space, seemed to be...producing it. The fleet jumped into the system, dagger shaped ships with red lights and physical shields on the side of their engine pods. However, they were not alone. Already in the system was a fleet consisting of ships that seemed to be made up of random collections of blocks. Shields were raised and weapons were primed, when a third fleet arrived. The design of this fleet was avian, resembling a flock of metallic birds of prey. The three fleets faced each other, in the silence of the void. No signs were given, no messages were sent between them. Yet, all it took was for one simple thing, a heat signature fluctuating and the space battle broke out. Beams of plasma, orbs of energy, glowing torpedoes crashed against hi-tech metal, walls and shields of energy and either dissipated, wounded or destroyed the ships in destructive releases of energy. These attacks, those that didn't hit their mark, sped off into space, to hit an asteroid, a planetoid, or dissipate across space. This would've been the end of that, the battle would rage until there was a winner, but more than a few shot went into the anomaly and that got the attention of the other side. From the depths of the 'sun', they came, massive shards of chrome silver, surrounded by auras which crackled with electricity. These shards were massive, large than anything these races fielded this day. The electricity arced about their surfaces, collected and discharged into bolts that took out several ships in the attack's path. Rinse and repeat. It now became clear who the bigger threat was, and though they did not intend unity, they did fire in unison, at these silver towers. Their attacks, however, were intercepted by the aura and its electricity, but that was not the end. One of the shards broke apart, but it was not destroyed. The lesser, smaller shards became humanoids, mechanical giants with curved and ornate silver armor plating. These Titans channeled the might of the Shards, in much more direct ways, laying waste to the fleets and causing its remnants to retreat, sending what few ships that still function to run across the void. With that done, the titans merged back into a silver tower, and the towers gathered around the 'sun'. Where one pointed, on the other side was another tower pointing back, each an equal distance away from each other. Their auras expanded and merged, coating the anomaly with an energy that muted it radiance. This was the image viewed by the native of planet Remus, and the Ice Lords, and the humanoids in military uniforms with baggy pants. Each viewed the same image from their bridges. Part 2 "The anomaly is ours...!" shouted the captain of the third group "It has been claimed by the Rache Empire for..." "Oh shut it...!" said the Remus captain from her chair "You primitives don't even know what that is, and what empire? You command a handful of worlds around your homeworld. This is not the place for primitives..." "Be nice..." said the Ice Lord, sitting on crystal "He could be useful, if we need some fools to throw at the enemy..." The Rache commander growled at their disrespect, but he could do nothing. He didn't need the sensor readings to tell him about their much more potent reactors, nor their denser shields. He already knew the Remus and the Ice Lords dwarfed his people in terms of sheer technological might. "Alright, you 'wise and enlightened ones', what is that thing then...?" he asked. There was sudden silence, and awkward silence, like someone had brought up a bad memory. "It is..." said the Ice Lord "a thing of the sun god..." "Sun 'giant'!" shouted the Remus "I expected better from one of your standing..." "Spare me your dogmatic atheism..." "The irony of those words..." said the Rache commander "Clearly you've never hang around a Remus before..." "How dare-" "Enough!" shouted the Rache "What is this sun 'entity' you two speak off...?" "...There are...cosmic entities, for lack of a better word, beings of power whose existence is normally invisible to us unless they choose to reveal themselves. The Sun Entity is one such being. His agents, giants of light, have interfered with lesser civilizations against our advice many times..." "Oh please..." said the Ice Lord "His agents protected primitives from mega-beasts, that is all. What is the issue however, is that some civilizations, primitive or advance, have committed cosmic crimes of an unknown nature, resulting in him eradicating those planets, and their biospheres...reset..." "He murders planets...! Billions have died at the hands of this would-be god..." "...'Would-be' under implies what he can do..." "Oh, if he is so great and powerful, why doesn't he explain himself...?" "Because..." said a thunderous and powerful voice "I do not care, what you think, what you believe, or what you feel. Your opinions and efforts are trivial and matter only so much as of how great of an annoyance you can be to me. You are warned this once. The towers have set up a threshold until my work is done. Interfere and you bring the wrath of a god down upon you. As for you, native of Planet Rache. The substance your race covets, you will have to find it elsewhere, for while I am merciful, I am not a charity." "Entity! You cannot, do this, you cannot just...cause this disruption and not take responsibility for the chaos you caused..." There was silence and she slammed her fist into the arm of her chair. "Damn him...!" "I suspect many have tried..." said the Ice Lord. "Are we really going to let him get away with this...?" asked the Rache "I thought you two were supposed to be wise and powerful, yet this thing..." "Spare us the paper thin attempt at manipulation..." said the Ice Lord "We are not your uneducated masses so easily swayed by words..." "He is right..." said the Remus "What...?" "We have a responsibility to stop this thing from playing with more lives...!" "Playing...? That's an odd way to describe protecting primitives and advance alike. The Entity's children may have fought the Ice Lords once or twice, but they have also protected our people. Let the record show, we the Ice Lords will make no war with Sol. Helmsman, take us home!" The disc of crystals, marked by points along its rim, spun around and took off, leaving the system via warp travel. It left the other two, a hawk shaped vessel and the Remus vessel, a rocket shaped vessel with a ring connecting to the wigs and engine pods. "Cowards..." "So what now...?" "Now...? Now, we with deal with this threat, in the meantime, you lot can go home. It's already been shown your shields, your technology is not up to the task..." Even across the comm-system she could feel his glare. "Very well..." Both ships left, with the Remus vessel leaving a probe before it took of for warp. In another dimension they say, a red prismatic realm where rooms, architecture, planets and kingdoms formed and dissolved in the warped currents of energy, energy holding more images than can be described, the angelic and pristine shared spaces with the mundane and nightmarish. Sol sat upon a wooden, chair, at a wooden table, in a heavenly gown of white. He wore a circular necklace that rested on his shoulders, gold and jade and knitted by threads of bronze. His skin was rich, his hair was red with steaks of yellow, and his eyes glowed golden. He sat there drinking what appeared to be tea, looking at a crystal ball on the table. "Seriously..." said the being beside him. Also in white robes, but with a helmet and gauntlets of dark armor and green flames erupting from beneath "Why don't you just nuke those sons of..." "Language..." said Sol, his voice now at a mundane volume "There's a baby in the room." "Yes, yes..." said another stranger in white, he had pale skin, like a corpse, a gaunt appearance, silver/grey hair, purple eyes, and was clearly taller than the other two "speaking of which, how long is that going to take...?" "As long as it normally takes...If this was back home, it would be over by now, but alas, we are not home..." "Still..." said the dark knight "These Remus aliens, rather pompous little things..." "They are not all bad...they just have this obsessive compulsive need to be "morally correct", to be on the high ground. They have done some good things, but mostly...yeah they are a bunch of gits..." "Hey language...!" said the darkn knight "Git: A unpleasant or contemptible person." said the pale skinned one "Still..." Sol drank from his cup "Is that tea...?" "Coco, with marshmallows..." "Just marshmallows...?" Sol looked at him. "No, these are cosmically blessed marshmallows, grown and nourished by the psychic images and feeling of babies laughing, families being happy, the sensation of sweetness and, and, and...yes it's just marshmallows. Just because we're cosmic beings doesn't mean everything has to be so super cosmic etc." "Well, aren't we cranky..." Sol rubbed his eyes. "Look, can you two just leave and not cause problems..." "Nope, we're you're friends, it's our god given right to annoy you!" "Debatable...but you force my hand then..." "Oh...." said the third one "how do you plan to make us leave..." Sol looked at the two, a long stoic look. He then leaned over and whispered something. Like that they were gone and Sol drank his coco, laughing to himself. Part 3 "...And that is where we stand..." said the captain. She stood before a council of much older Remus aliens. The room was bronze and the table arced around her in a semi-circle. Each council member wore a robe with their red and gold sashes, and applets. The group looked at each other. Behind the captain was video footage which she had used to explain things. "The sun entity has been trouble in the past..." said one of them. "I say we leave this alone..." said a female. "What...?" exclaimed the captain, "The sun entity has interfered with countless civilizations, how can we just...?" "The sun entity, is a cosmic being that seems to have a hero complex. Beyond defeating monsters it does not do much..." "HE DESTROYED ENTIRE WORLDS...!" "For cosmic crimes of which we are unaware. The point also remains, as you said, it has destroyed worlds. It is only because we have detected his energy signature that we even know he did that. We have no hope of stopping it, if it feels like doing something." "Yes, but now it's vulnerable, but only for so long..." "How do you know it's vulnerable...?" "In the past, the entity manifested as an orb or a giant of light, and wreaked havoc, but now...this orb is the size of a planet, yes, but it required those machines to protect it. It is, for whatever reason...vulnerable. This could be our chance to crack the code of these 'higher' life forms, find a way to stop future, entities like this from rampaging as they please across the universe!" The council looked at each other. The councilwoman sighed. "What do you propose...?" "We take a ship and pierce the shield, the sphere, and attack the core itself." "This will require a fleet, no several, you've seen what those towers can do...!" "We know what they can do to Rache ships, but we are not such simple things. Our shields are denser, with more intricate lattices, our reactors are not simple Fusion, but Anti-Matter, and our phasers can be programmed for varying frequencies. We can modify our tractor beams to tear a hole in that shield, and our Anti-Matter heads would put an end to that thing!" "You seem so sure..." "I know we're up to the challenge..." "Are you now...?" said Sol's voice. From the ground a pillar of light shot up, forming Sol's manifestation. However, his robes were made of literal white light as he looked down upon them. Everyone looked him in shock, and guards came in pointing laser pistols at him. "The sun entity..." sneered the captain "In the photons..." he replied. "How did you get here...?" "I am cosmically aware, I know everything, but I am aware of what I wish to know and what directly concerns me. The more you conversed about me, the more you drew my attention..." "Or you were tracking us since we left that system?" "What ever fuels your ship. However, take heed of my warning. You lot plan to impede in my personal business. I will take offense to that..." "You, you have interfered with the 'business' of countless worlds..." Sol looked down at her. "You make it sound as if I'm an invader. My manifestations have protected primitive races and advance races alike from monsters, and the occasional invader. As for the worlds I have destroyed, they were harboring a menace to all your mortals civilizations, a menace that could not be allowed to exist..." "What menace is that...?" "You would not understand..." "Try me.." "Your mind is rigid, pompous, and stuck in its ways. I say you will not understand, because you will refuse to understand. Yet, that is irrelevant, I advise you to 'NOT' go forward with this little 'crusade' of yours." He faded away. "He is afraid..." said the captain "We have to act now...!" Part 4 "Well...?" asked the captain. The captain was back on her ship, now one of several looking at the micro star, from the other side of the solar system. "The star anomaly has grown to one point five times its original size..." said the helmsman. "It's growing...?" "Yes Captain." "It's also more than that however..." said an officer to her left. He had a blue sash with black stripes, showing his rank as head science officer. "The anomaly is denser..." "How do you know that...?" "The presence of substance X5-209, is greater now than before. Greater in parts per cubic square than when last it was scanned. If I had to guess, the entity intends to create some manner of bomb." "What...?" "X5-209 is an element capable of transforming into plasma, with the right electrical charge. In short, it makes Nuclear Fusion much easier. If the right charge was sent into that sphere, it would basically go nova..." The Remus had a look of revelation. "Of course...!" "What...?" "The sun entity, his actions have always seemed...strange, but besides protecting-" "Interfering..." she said 'correcting' him. "Or destroying worlds...he then does what...?" "What...?" "He seeds them, he restarts, resets the planet's biosphere to the point of primordial soup." "So what then...?" "This sector of space is practically uninhabited, and practically void of resources, a consequence of some long forgotten war. What would there be to destroy here...?" "I fail to see your point, he has a bomb, when will that thing not use it...?" "The Sun Entity, it's main method of destruction is a beam, but there is also nothing to destroy, but there are things to seed. I suspect the Sun Entity wishes to seed this barren sector of space..." the captain was silent for a moment, clearly contemplating the ramifications of that idea. "And what proof do you have that, that is its plan...?" "The bomb theory only makes sense if it was being used on something worth while." "Could this not just be a weapon's test...?" "If the entity is anywhere near as old as what we suspect, I fail to see the need to 'test' its abilities." "What about the core...is it truly the entity in there...?" "I can only imagine, even if the entity is not in there generating that anomaly then, it is most likely connected to it somehow. Still this is amazing..." "What is...?" "According to our sensors, the sphere, it is a void, the fabric of reality has literally been pulled apart to create 'non-existent' in its truest sense, this 'star' exists just beyond our physical universe...It is only the analysis of the photons by chemical spectrograph, that we know X5-209, lurks within..." "So, it's a window...right into the Entity's heart..." "Yes, I suppose you could think of it like that..." "Then figure out a way of destroying that thing..." "Captain...?" "The Sun Entity is a destroyer, it prowls about the galaxy, thinking itself a god, I don't care if it decides to do its 'good deed for the century' now and again, we are stopping it now and forever...!" "About that..." he said with discomfort "What...?" "From what I can...guess, any assault into that sphere, is not going to work, unless we get close to the core..." "How...close...?" "Inside...the sphere..." "That's..." "A suicide run, I know. The inside of the ball is highly condensed plasma which is also why any normal attack won't work. Even Anti-Matter Warheads would barely do anything, but perhaps cause a miniature coronal mass ejection. That sphere isn't just his tool for whatever he is planning...it is a shield..." "Then how do we pierce it...?!" He was silent. "Oh no, you know a way, I know you, tell me!" He sighed as he relented and went to his console, and began working. "It's a theory, meant to be used by drones as they pierce gas giants, or thrown into stars to acquire more accurate data. Some think this technique can be used to scoop plasma." "What...?" "By using an oscillation program on the ship's shields, we could in theory turn it into a sort of energy drill...?" "Are you serious...?" "Yes, however, that would be a one way trip..." "The diving into a star part...?" "Oddly enough...no. That star is barely bigger than a gas giant, we could shoot through the upper layers with little issue. However, we are going to the core, which has massive pressure...and we are also going outside of space...." "Wait, what...?" "As I said, that star does not exist in normal space, it's actually, it's in a bubble of nothing!" "But it's..." "It's shinning in from outside the know universe, outside known physics, Macro, Micro, it doesn't matter, this is literally beyond anything we can think off, but I do know...our teleporters will not work once we go in..." "Explain..." "Teleporters move you across space, basically there is nothing for them to move us across in there... If we go, it will be a one way trip and that's assuming we reach it..." "Oh this just keep getting better doesn't it..." she retorted sarcastically "With such pressure, such heat, life support would fail, and the overheating would destroy us, unless we evacuate most of the crew and restrict life support to the skeleton crew..." "Can we not automate it...?" "Sensors would not work in there, they would probably go first. Someone would have to shoot it manually..." She paused for a minute. "Sound the evacuation..." Part 5 Several of the pillars moved, they broke apart into smaller versions of themselves and rushed towards the Remus fleet. Lasers and lightning bolts crossed each other. As they had expected, the Remus ships could handle the attack much better than the younger races, however, that was not the same as 'immunity'. In this bedlam, the captain flew towards the sun, the shield weakened enough for her tractor beam to tear a whole through it, before her ship dove in. She was alone now, save for her science officer and a few others. The inside of the star shined bright white with gold accents, requiring tinting on the monitors, and even between that and their shields, it was bright. The ship rumbled from the turbulence and the heat was beginning to catch up, warning signs of damage sections appeared on monitors, over and over. "How close...?!" she shouted. "We are almost within range...!" As if answering them, it started, the gold accents, became golden particles that raced around around them, turning the light red. "What is going on...?" "Unknown, the sensors are out, I can't..." A red flash flooded the room. The captain awoke in darkness, beneath dark, cloud covered skies, and on blight ground, black hard and void of life. She didn't know what world this was, but she assumed it was 'his'. It did not shock her that Sol dwelt on such a dark place, in her mind, he was a villain that needed to be stopped. Then it flew past her, above her, a gold and red beam with a prismatic aura around it. It sped of into the horizon, causing a mushroom cloud that broke the clouds, and revealing golden lines above the planet, before the clouds came back. She turned around to see who fired, only for someone to ran into her. It was a woman, with long curly black hair, pointed ears, and a similar complexion and build. Despite the black body suit and grey sash, she recognized her mother. "How..." she asked in shock as she got to her knees. The woman, got up and looked at her and grabbed her. "Please, you're not from here, if you have a ship, please take me with you, I HAVE TO SEE MY DAUGHTER VANUS!" "Mo..." she said stunned "Please he's coming...!" The ground shook and they turned to see 'him'. It was the way the sun entity always appeared, a giant humanoid, with thick skin, silver and gold markings, and his face looked like a silver mask of sorts. The eyes were domes, the nose and the top lip had fused, and a crest was upon his head. On his brow was a blue diamond shaped stone, and bands of gold circled his shoulders, chest and even the dorsal fin that ran down his back. This giant walked with flames behind him, a city utterly destroyed. He waved his hands about, molding some previously unseen energy field, before putting them as a + and firing his beam again. It fired over them into the distance, but from the mushroom cloud it was clear, they were with in the blast radius. The captain awoke again, this time back on her ship, but not in the star. Looking out the monitor, she saw the 'world' around her. The void of space was red with prismatic currents and waves of energy dotting in and out of existence, worlds were materializing and dissolving before her, gas giants, continental worlds, ice planets, tundra spheres, jungle and water worlds, and so on. Then a line in space formed, golden, it snapped open like a window, showing red fire. Gold particle gathered, into a golden sun. It was then she knew she was looking at an eye. Another appeared for a matching set, followed by fire, that somehow formed a humanoid shape. The fire giant twirled his hands, causing the strange phenomenon around it to stop. The ship rocked and she fell, but upon looking out again she realized what had happened. The giant was gone, but now they were on a planet, with a blue sky and green grass, trees sporting flowers. In the distance, she could see, someone...waiting. The group of five found themselves outside on the planet, in space suits, form fitting body suits, with a metal backpacks and helmets. Their suits bore stripes like their sashes, showing rank, and the science officer, he followed them with a large bag on his shoulders. They came to Sol, his humanoid manifestation, who sat the same table, only at a proper size and with chairs to seat all of them. He still appeared to be drinking his coco. In fact he barely seemed to notice them as he took sip after sip, releasing sighs of relief, one after the other. "Why are you lot in space suits...?" asked Sol, finally opening his eyes and putting down the cup. None of them seemed to notice that it faded away. "We are on a hostile alien planet..." said the captain, Vanus "We are taking precaution." "Ya know, it feels like you don't trust me...after all the effort I went through to make this atmosphere, this planet, all for you, sigh, how ungrateful..." he said humorously. "It take it you are the Sun Entity...?" "Most that know me, call me Sol, closest thing I have to a name..." "I don't understand...how can you not have a name." "Names are fleeting things, made so your kind can point and 'this is mine', some things... cannot be owned, define, so narrowly expressed. We do not have names, we have things we call each other..." "..'We'?" "Don't worry about that." "And that, that is what a name is, what people call each other..." "Yes and no, people are bound by names, it's the first thing that binds them, the first spell they encounter when they enter this world. Names do not define us, if we speak, your translators will give us names, as we talk to each other. Most of the time, it's Sol for me, or some other name that mean 'Star' or 'Sun'." "I see..." "I doubt that..." The two stared at each other, for a few minutes awkwardly, until the captain pulled out her pistol and fired a laser beam into his face. Sol's head rock back, and smoke rose from it. The captain smirked, content with herself, until his head came back down unharmed, the smoke disappearing. Everyone but Sol was shocked. "Little girl, I'm a cosmic entity, in my own pocket dimension, did you seriously think that would work...?" The captain was silent "and that's ignoring the fact, this manifestation of mine, is akin, in terms of 'biology', for lack of a better term, to an ascended being." The others looked scared, ready to run. With a gesture, from Sol, the chairs moved back. "Sit, they weren't put there to punish you...? Or do you think you can run from me here...?" The group sat, with the captain being the last to do so. "By now, you're probably wonder why you lot are all here..." "No, we know, we almost hit your core..." said the captain glaring at him "If that was the case why didn't I destroy you lot? No, that was not my core, you will never be anywhere near my 'core', not that it would be of use to you if you could. No you almost shot the outer walls of this pocket dimension. My Travel Sphere..." "Your what...?" asked the science officer "My travel sphere, I'm not surprised it's unknown to you, the Titanoids of this universe do not seem interested in your galaxy. It is basically as you see here, a pocket dimension, a portable one, serving a function...similar to your ship." "Fascinating..." "So this is your 'ship'..." said the captain uninterested, "so why are you here...?" "Why do you think I'm here...?" "Afraid to say...?" "Looking for amusement..." she sneered "You're here to unleash your weapon, that's what I think...!" "So emotional, so angry, vindictive and self-righteous, yet also wrong..." "What...?" "Unleash my weapon, spread life, these two theories you've had, while seemingly contradictory, brought together they are correct." They looked at him confused. "Explain..." said the science officer. "I am about to create a child, a guardian for this universe and enemy against my enemies, the enemies of life in this universe." He pointed up and they looked up. Up in the sky they saw it, a sphere composed of ribbons of energy leaving and arcing back into a central point of light. Golden particles, like fairy dust were gathering to it, like streams. This was the source of light for this planet, the 'sun', that gave them its day. In this sight of this pure expression of life to be, the captain pointed up her pistol and fired. Part 6 The laser, was stopped, it hit up against a shield of energy, the same reality warping aura of the towers, but now gold with red hues. The energy collapsed into a ball, and shot into the distance, striking the ground near the ship. Everyone was surprised, but then, the captain aimed again. It was then she noticed a hand holding her arm. It was a humanoid, with rich toned skin, with black talons instead of nails. The arm, was tone, and muscular, though slim. It was Sol's and with a simple twitch of his arm, as he stared coldly into her eyes, he broke her arm. She cried out in pain as she grabbed her arm, and noticed that Sol was back in his chair. "YOU!" Her medical officer was checking her arm with a scanner, only to realize that it didn't work. None of their tech had been working right, none that relied upon sending out fields of energy and waiting for the return input. A laser? Fine, a scanner, useless. "You are clearly not very bright, how did you become a captain, I must wonder..." "Bastard, I will not let you unleash that...that 'thing', onto this galaxy!" "Well, I'm unleashing it onto the universe at large, but a moot point. You are in the domain of a godly entity, and you thought that you could just...shoot his child in front of his face? I didn't break your arm, because I was angry, I broke your arm, because such idiocy brings out contempt in me... Try that again, and I will break something for more valuable." "What does that mean...?" "Shoot and find out..." she said nothing but placed her broken arm on the table, removing the gun from her grip. "Good girl..." She screamed out in pain, this time however, the bones were moving, moving back into place, every shard, every piece, but it felt like someone was welding them back together. "Did, did that have to hurt...?" "No..." said Sol coldly "Now, why are you here, or more to the point...ask your question..." "What question...?" "Must you always assume it's about you...?" "Me...?" "I know your story, it is...rather dull, and your behavior thus far, has been predictable, oh, so sadly predictable. You are not why I pulled you in here. Had I not, you lot could've simply died. Ask your question." She was confused, until the science officer stood up. "Why do you destroy worlds...?" he asked. "Ah, a curious mind, unclouded, not distracted by bias, or vendetta. You look at cosmic truths and hold them as such, regardless of how they speak of your beliefs. I destroy worlds, that have fallen to the Eldritch." "The what...?" asked the captain. "Evolution, we rule it, we are stewards of it, and the 'Eldritch', the aberrations, they are...threats to it, against it, they seek to corrupt it all, like weeds in a cosmic garden. Some lesser, weaker minds, call them 'gods', and worship them, they are also dealt with." "And what are you...?" asked the captain. "Me...? We shine out upon the cosmos, and its many planes, and where we see the blight of the Eldritch, we smite. We shine out upon the cosmos, and where our light goes, our station goes. I am like the Sun, and where I go, hither comes order. He is Chaos, and where he goes, thither is extropy. He is the End, and where he is, is whither lies death. In these three cups lies the water of prosperity and we would see these water pored upon the stars." "Poetic, but what does it mean...?" "It means..." said the science officer, clearly thinking "You're a god..." "Not the words I would use, but not inaccurate..." "Are you serious...?" said the captain, angry "Captain...?" said the science officer. "You must forgive her..." said Sol "her opinion on the matter is marred by her past." "You, you don't know me..!" shouted the captain. "I do...'Vanus'..." She sat down "I know your father, was an admiral, I know your brother is a civilian back on your homeworld, raising crops, and his wife popping out children. Seriously though have they not heard of birth control?! ...I know your grandfather, was a chef, and his wife, a police woman. I know when you were five cycles, old, you lied and told the teacher, your best friend did it. You two have never spoken since. I know you, I know what you've been all the days of your life; the little girl who lied, the little girl who could, the woman adamant about joining Star Fleet, when daddy said no, 'that's a man's world'. I know your first 'encounter' was with your captain, down in engineering during off hours, I know why there is not a child to speak of from said 'encounters'. I know you lead that away team, when said captain got stabbed by that pirate, spring boarding your career to become a captain. I know you were captain for five cycles, three quarters, a deca-cycle and a day, and were up at sixteen past five hundred, when the news came to you that the planet your mother was observing...was destroyed by me..." There was silence, silence from Sol who sat stoic, but confident, silence from the crew who waited for it to happen. There was silence from the captain, who could no longer control her rage. "F--K YOU!" she shouted at the top of her voice. "No thanks, you're not my type..." retorted Sol "I will, I will...!" she was lost for words "What...? Get your arm broken again?" she was silent "our maybe I should break your brother's leg, or his wife, of maybe I should pull that transmission wire out of that socket in his car, and let the whole family crash...and make it loop for you to watch. Point is, the only reason I haven't made your life hell right now, is my patience, do not test it further." "You killed my mother!" Vanus found herself force back into her seat. "Your mother was on a world conquered by the Eldritch. Where it mattered, where it counted...she was dead already. They are an insane existence, forcing insanity to you lesser things, and it's not the kind of thing you can just so easily repair." "And where to they come from...?" "Magic, or as you lot like to call it 'Hyper Geometry'..." he put up a finger and magic circle appeared, drawn by light "Seriously though, how is this not 'magic'? You Remus and your biases." "So...you're protecting us, then why..?." said Demeck "Child, I oversee universes besides this one, and my cosmic awareness, while all-knowing, is mostly centered around what I wish to know or what directly affects, involves, or is directed towards me. I plan on leaving this Universe, I doubt an Eldritch thing will appear for many millennia now, and I have other places that are more deserving of my attention." "So you're leaving a guardian..." He nodded "Then why did you start this commotion...people have died...!" "Kid, I made this gestation dimension and created the sphere outside...in the most deserted part of your galaxy. I didn't 'call' anyone here..." "But..." he had a look of revelation "oh no..." "He gets it. Ya know, my friends were asking why I don't just eradicate your species, but for all your pompous attitude, they produced people of sense like you..." "Eradicate, for what...?" shouted the captain "stopping your from interfering with the development of lesser species?" "Spare me the dogma..." "Rich coming from a 'god'..." "Oh, you wish to play that game, then fine, tell me, how many people have died for your 'First Order'?" "First 'Function'... "Like I care..." "I do, and no one has died...." "Seventeen billion, that is the round off number of the amount primitives you allowed to die, from asteroid strikes, monster attacks, natural disasters..." "That would've caused interference with their natural development..." Sol stared at her. "They are dead...interference is a moot point, especially when you could've saved them, without being seen, and you know this..." "That...we would've..." "What, made them attribute your actions to 'divine intervention'? Guess what, they are primitives, they already do that, FOR EVERYTHING, at worse your actions would inspire some myths, some cool stories to tell around the campfire, hearths or in their caves. You lot, you decided the 'cosmic plan' had to be upheld. The cosmic plan...? I've read it, it says you lot are full of it. Your explanation for willingly allowing, encouraging the death of innocents, simple to not create 'religions', to protect them from 'superstitions', all because of 'the cosmic plan', which basically boils down to 'god said they had to die'. Thus you must excuse me when I hear your demands to 'stop interfering' and hear 'please eradicate us ignorant brats'. Thus you must understand why I don't listen to you idiots." The captain was silent. Sol turned to the side, as if looking at something and turned back "We have guests." Part 7 "What do you mean guests" asked the Captain. A sphere formed on the table, showing the space outside. The Remus ships were being attacked and devastated. "What, we have to help them..." she stopped and paused and looked at Sol who stared back, with such focused apathy. "Now you're not going to interfere...?" "They are not 'children', they are also not being attacked by the Eldritch." "Please..." said Demeck "I like you, but not that much..." "Please..." said the captain. Sol stared at her. "Fine." he snapped his fingers and the fleet of the Remus suddenly floated above them in the sky. "Why...?" "Kid, I do what I do, for the cosmos...and those that dwell within it...Now I must go deal with our guests..." "Who are they...?" "It's not just the Eldritch that covet dominion over the living, but also the Ascended, former mortals, who turned their bodies into pure energy to reside on a 'higher' plane of existence. Of the many routes evolution can take, they are one of the most rare, but still the more powerful. These are their minions, artificial Titanoids." The image on the sphere moved to show the attackers. They were humanoids, giants, with skin of metal fibers, and armor plating, all multicolored and painted. The armor of their abdominal region was segments, and they had different, layered pieces of armor plating on their chests. Their faces had long pointed chins, their eyes were beneath panels of some glass approximate, and their mouths, large and fanged, were behind face plates that could open. Sol knew what they were, they were cyborgs. Their heads and spines were organic, but the rest...they had synthetic muscles, clusters of servo motors on bones made of mechanical cells. Their skin was made of programmable matter, and their hearts were spheres holding powerful atomic energy, buried beneath their chest armor, with fiber optic like nerves coursing through their body. "Wait...you're saying..." said a crew member "They caused all of this." said Sol "A probe, from a civilization, originating nowhere near this part of space, found my star. Then what? Three different races, two of which, should not have had access to that information, came and fought over this power source. My minions drove them away. So then a race of fascists decided to ask for 'help'. Did no one really notice all the coincidences? That's generally a sure sign of when things are being manipulated..." "Well, why are they here...? asked the captain. "There are some ascended, who hold the view I do, that mortals should enjoy their free will. Others have been corrupted by the power of worship, from those they once helped. It was why the former will not stop their minions, but they will hold their masters at bay, for fear of being corrupted by the power of worship." "We wouldn't worship them..." said Vanus proudly "Yes you would, you would be in awe of them, amazed by them, fascinated by them, there is more to worship than getting down on your knees..." Her sense of pride vanished in the face of that truth. "Why are they here then...?" "They are here to steal the power of this sphere, drain my unborn child dry to give their masters the power to rule the universe...I suspect all of this was to make sure I was tired, drained. They believe that this process weakens me...not wrong, but not entirely accurate. I must go now. Do try, not to ruin anything..." Sol ascended upward in bright white light, but then ribbons of golden energy appeared, covering his form and forming a shining golden sphere that sped of into the red, leaving a wave of energy where he left the pocket dimension. The captain looked at her pistol. "I wound not advise shooting that..." said Demeck "Oh...?" she said giving him a look "Context has changed. I highly suspect Sol is going to leave this universe, regardless of how this ends, but this child, this thing is meant to be our protector..." "It's just going to be another tyrant, lording over us..." "We both know that's not the case, besides..." she looked at him "Are you going to condemn an unborn child for the sins of their father...?" The group looked at the various shuttles leaving the damaged ships and clearly now heading towards them. "They are going to want answers, the truth..." The 'star' was bigger now, now the size of a true star, but one of the smaller ones. It was also denser, the white light was gone with the golden hues now the dominant color. The shards would not move, they couldn't, the process had reached a delicate stage, and their shield was needed more than before. The cyborg titanoids had placed their hands against the shield, somehow trying to rip the shield apart and get at the bounty beneath it. Yet something did come up. From out of the star came a fist, that struck a giant in the chest and sent him flying backwards at high speeds, before it exploded. This golden hand crawled out of the shield, Sol, in his giant form, the one Vanus had seen in her dream, but now with black sparkling markings that ran up and down his body. The other giants stopped their attempt and turned and looked at him, he looked at them and then just cracked his neck. "Come..." The roared, their voices did not carry in the void, but their bare, large fangs, made the message clear, as they rushed him. Sol, put his fists together, generating a prismatic sphere. He drew his fists apart and slammed them together. The energy covered his body in an aura, and he took of moving at high speed and slamming into giants, and destroying them. Several giants, the underside of their arms turned into green crystal, and with swings of their arms, they generated arcs of energy, or put them together to fire beams. Sol dodged them, countered with his own, golden and prismatic attacks and continued running into them, somehow the energy around him, devastated all matter that it touched. His punches, his blows, his chops, they went through his enemies like butter, until a group of them fired their beams at him. Sol blocked by crossing his arms, condensing the aura back into a shield, before swinging his arms open and turning it into a burst of energy that destroyed several of them. Sol looked at the remaining number of enemies and took a fighting stance. "A birth...?!" said the councilwoman. The science officer nodded. Now several crews worth of people were on the surface of the planet. "And what happens when that thing is ready to be born...?" "I would imagine..." he replied "there would be no more use for this dimension, in which case...I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know...?" "This is a pocket dimension, inside a hole in space, at the core of a artificial star, all made by some cosmic being from outside our universe. I honestly have no idea what would happen when that thing is born..." "When...?" asked Vanus. Demeck pointed to it and all looked. "It's brighter, and I don't need a sensor to tell me that, it is also bigger. If that is not enough, zoom in with your helmet's features." The captain pressed the side of her helmet, and the image of her HUD zoomed in. The saw it and was in shock. At the core of the 'star' was a humanoid form, in the fetal postion, being...'knitted' by the particles and ribbons of energy around it. These ribbons were twirling around each other and into and around the unborn creature's form. Clearly, obviously, it was almost finished, soon ready to be born. "Shouldn't we destroy it...?" said one of the Remus. It caused a commotion around them. Demech walked over to the scrying orb, and the others followed. Sol was dodging, attacks, beams, and countering with his own. But he was being hit. "He is mortal..." "What...?" said Vanus "Sol, he...what do we know about him? With power like his, pulling back reality, creating this pocket dimension, teleporting our entire armada here with a gesture. Then why does this enemy attack cause him so much trouble...?" "He's not as powerful as he seems, he even suggested that all of this has left him weak?" "That being said, as powerful as it is, I don't think it's a god, nor his current form..." "Why does this matter....?" shouted the same Remus "let's just destroy that thing and be done with it, isn't that what we came for...?" "That's the problem. Why did we come here for? Sol, for all of our disagreements has never attempted to manipulate or interfere with the affairs of advance races. Yet, here we are, assaulting his residence, baring arms at his child...for what, minding his own business? He fights monsters, and from what he has said, that sometimes means he has to destroy entire worlds, but we still benefit from his actions. Face it, right now, we're the ones violating the First Order." "Sol is not a species, he's a thing, an aberration. He must be destroyed...! Ask Vanus...!" "No..." she said " Coming here was a mistake, I came here, because I had a vendetta against him, my mother died on one of the worlds he destroyed, but, my gut tells me that was not his fault, it was the fault of the monster he destroyed. Right now a father is outside protecting his child, and despite our misgiving he had the kindness to save us all, despite the risk towards him." She turned to Demeck "Can we help the process along somehow...?" Sol stopped his momentum, as the giants fired their beams again. He outstretched his palm, sending out a pulse of energy, before drawing it to his side. The beams came apart as ribbons of energy and gathered into his palm, flowing around him. He clenched his fist and with punching motion, fired a gold and green beam in arc, taking out several of them. Then without warning one of them delivered a flying kick to his back, sending him flying down, as it kept his momentum. Sol, turned and elbowed him off and the two giants stopped. It was then that Sol noticed the glow in the cyborg's eyes. "You cannot stop us...!" shouted the giant telepathically "You know very little then, ascended one." "More than you think, we know about your coma, we know your core lies sealed, and your reach and effort only go so far. You are out hopelessly outmatched." "I would ask where you gained this information, but...I already have a good idea..." "And still you came here...?" "I already know how this story ends..." "Now, I doubt that...for if you did, you would be most concerned about your offspring." The ships, even Vanus', were in the air, making a formation around the unborn giant. The goal was clear, beams of light to feed the baby, and energize it development. Everyone stood ready, but Vanus, noticed it, a lone shuttle craft, speeding towards the baby, its weapons ports opening as the blaster barrels extended out. Part 8 "What is he doing...?" asked Vanus. She paused and thought and then, she figure it out. "Intercept course on that ship now...!" "Ma'am...?" said the helmsman. "Now...!" Vanus's ship took off towards the vessel, as it opened fire upon the child. Its energy bolts struck an unseen shield placed around it, but still it kept going even as it stopped shooting. "Open...!" "Ma'am...?" "That madman, if he can't shoot it, he plans to crash and ignite the fuel in the ship!" "But..." She pushed him aside, and took control of the firing mechanism, shooting a large powerful bolt at the shuttle, but that was not the end. To the shock over everyone, the Remus inside, the same one from before, flew towards the child, landing on its shield. It then began to try and grab the particles flowing around it, into the bubble, like a greedy lout grabbing it by the hand full and scarfing it down. "What is going on...?" asked Demeck. "He's an ascended..." answered Vanus. She prepared to open fire, until remembering where it stood. "Captain...." She looked up. The fire had grabbed the ascended, revealing itself to be claws at the end of fingers, Sol's fingers. His fiery form now revealed to be over the infant, who was curled up a in a sphere of energy resting on his hands. Sol brought the fire to his eyes and looked at them. "You cannot stop us!" shouted the spy. "Even now, your weakness is shown, your failings are..." "Where are we...?" "What...?" "Where are we, or more importantly, where are you...?" "I am..." "Now in someone else's body." The Remus fell to the floor in Vanus' ship, unconscious but alive. In Sol's grasp with a ghostly figure made of fire. In its stomach was sparking golden particles, spreading out. "It doesn't matter, I am still stronger than before, I..." "You are in a realm of my creation, in my grasp. I think you fail to understand the definition of 'strength'." Sol raised the energy being over his head, and opened his 'mouth'. Inside was a tunnel of fire, leading to a place full of screaming. For whatever reason, the fire that was the stuff of the creature, was pulled into his gullet like ribbons, the ascended one, screaming all the way. Sol placed his hand back on the side of the sphere and simply looked at Vanus, nodding. "How long have you been here...?" she asked. "That question shows, only how little you know of me. I am this place, I am the stuff of it, and this child, is of the stuff of me. It was me and will be an individual, but even so, the stuff of their soul will be of mine. In this way, you will see the birth of Sol, the birth of an Ultranoid of Cinders." "But, the one outside...?" "Okay, seriously, am I going to have to rant? Because explaining everything to you is just that..." "I get it...sheesh...How can we help...we have..." "Your beam idea is noted and your sudden maturity...warms this old heart..." "But..." "The process is nearly done...all that is needed...is a sacrifice..." "What...?" "Destruction and Creation, do not always have to be enemies. The Great Wheel...turns..." Sol looked out to world beyond. Ultra Sol continued his battle, his punches and kicks generated gravity waves, that made his blows the force of planets smashing together. His beams were mutli-layered, and crossed several phase wavelengths, adding to their destructive power. His skin wa coursing with exotic particles, holding the knitted specium crystals together, when in a normal Ultra, they could have, would have failed and yet he was loosing. Before his punches, everything in his targets failed, their power core would rupture and explode, or his kicks would shatter their heads clean off. His arcs of energy would go through them with impunity, his beams destroyed, armor, cybernetics and organic material alike, his skin could easily their particle beams, helped back the fact that even normal Ultra Skin was highly resistant to beams. Yet his issue was the same that many Ultras had, energy and time. Much of the energy that would've empowered him, was being diverted to birth of another. Before he would've destroyed his enemies, by the thousands...and he did, but there were still more and they still had their strength. He charged his arms and swung, sending out wave after wave of arcs of energy, that sliced many apart. Some countered with their own slicer attacks, and some countered with beams of their own. Sol found himself pushed back, into the shield of the star. He was being pinned down, but it mattered not to him. He knew it was time. Sol phase into the shield, and he let the star take him. Cracks formed on his person as bubbles of shining golden energy erupted to out and mixed with the star, eventually his body dissolved away. Then it happened. The star bloated, and turned red and gold, and then it shined a bright gold and then it began to contract. The silver towers faded out of existence, their job done. Inside the pocket dimension the streams of energy had become raging torrents that flooded into the fetus' sphere. "What is going on...?" asked several captain. "My manifestation, he has given his life..." said Sol "First comes structure, then comes something new, and by the death of the old, the new are given a place..." "You planned all of this...!" shouted Vanus. "I am not often without a contingency..." said Sol. He looked down at the sphere and removed his hands, releasing the sphere and allowing even more of the energies to be absorbed. With that he simply....faded away. "Yes Father...!" said a woman's voice "Go and avenge yourself, I will deal with the rogues at our doors...!" Outside the giants looked in shocked and annoyance. The star had been absorbed, and the anomaly had collapsed into a simple red sphere, which they had attacked, punched and shot at, to no avail. Then she came, walking out of it, a female Ultranoid, like Sol. However, instead of silver markings, she sported orange markings. She had a color timer, with Seven style proctors with silver orbs that gave the impression of a necklace, and oddly enough, dangling, orange pigtails on the side of her head, and a flap over the back of her neck. Her build, though feminine was perhaps more tone than Sol's. "Sol...?" asked one of the giants. "No, Providence..." "Providence, Sol, it matters not, we will drain you dry and..." In a white void, the large, humanoids red robes of light and fire. They gathered around looking down at the lower plane." "Providence, Sol, it matters not..." said one of them "We will drain you dry and..." "And what...?" said Sol voice. They all looked around, looking for him. "Show yourself, or are you afraid 'Lord of Cinders'...?" "What has a lion to fear of sheep...?" Beneath them was now a fire, Sol's burning face, and he opened his mouth and devoured them all. Providence, crossed her arms, generating a brilliant golden aura, and swung her arms open, releasing a pulse of energy that destroyed the last remnants of the army. It was then the sphere behind her burst open, in a explosion of red light that brought the Remus fleet back to the waking world. "Wow..." said Vanus. Providence turned to them and took a fighting stance. "No..." said Sol's voice, heard by all. His fiery eyes appeared in the void of space. "They are not your enemies, though they can be a nuisance. Sol pardons them of their transgressions, but know this. There are others of my kind not pleased with your sacrilege people of Remus. I would advise you to take care in the future. Providence my child, I know a world, peaceful and pristine where you may take rest, or you may venture home to the Garden of your Father. The choice is yours..." She nodded, giving her reply unspoken. Sol's eyes became Sol's face, and he opened his mouth, now a portal of light, shining every known color. She flew through, and the flames of his face faded away. "I'm sorry..." said Vanus "my mother..." "You mother died a slave to the Eldritch, her mind enslaved and violated. For death was a mercy..." Vanus was about to tear up "but she rests now, in peace, and by desire to know...I know she would be most proud of you now child." Sol faded away. "Demeck..." "Yes captain...?" "I think we need to go over how we interpret the First Order..." Epilogue "Well..." said the green flame "that was...touching..." It lurked in a white void. Black chaotic metal formed ex nihlo and formed a suit of armor to hold the cosmic essence. "I still say you should've eradicated those Remus..." said a purple light. Out of nothing came wrapping that morphed around it into a humanoid form. It gained a head piece of a xenomorph like creature with tentacles on the side of its head, orange and gold armor, covered in symbols, an arch on its back and a scythe, with a black kopesh for a blade. "That's it perhaps, why I am called 'patient' and 'merciful'..." Sol's red flame appeared, and pieces of red armor came and formed a humanoid body, with a face of marble, holding little golden stars for eyes, and fire for hair. "They do not deserve it..." said the black knight. "My dear friend, Akreious, that is why it is called 'mercy'..." "Sounds annoying, and you could've saved yourself some trouble, if you had just eradicated all of those fools. So greedy, to not realize that they were being manipulated..." "Rabble will be rabble..." said the monster headed one "Still I am curious, why do you create these Cinder Ultras so? Ripping of pieces of your own soul to make theirs? No wonder you're asleep..." "I agree with Z..." said Akreious "you could easily have made a Faux soul, to give them and they would still be your 'children'. You even did it with those Custodes of yours and various agents of ours across the Multiverse. What gives...?" "Oh..." said Sol "You two haven't noticed it..." "Noticed what...?" asked Z "My point exactly. The Eldritch, they are gearing up for war. More and more they have taken over worlds, infiltrated universes. They once corrupted the power of a counter actor to seal us out of a universe. We cannot simply rely on our old tactics. A more active monitoring of the multiverse is needed. "...'We have been blind, and in our blindness our enemies of have grown strong'..." "Is that from the movie with the kid and the wand, the glasses and..." said Akreious "My friend...." said Sol, well aware of Z's annoyed state "We operate on a multiversal field, there are a lot of movies like that." "Regardless..." said Z "What of us...?" "I would advise you to make satellites of your own...but I somehow doubt you two can do that without causing catastrophic mayhem..." "Is that a challenge...?!" said Akreious. Sol looked at him and then Z. "Yes, yes it is..." he snapped his fingers "here the formula for Ultra Statues, the genetic structure of Ultranoids, and the means of making them part of you. Let's see how that works out for you..." The two left. "Why the need to lie...?" asked a Cinder Ultra. He had flame markings, a forward crest, and Seven style protectors. "Burnout, my son, I did not lie. I spoke no untruth..." "Yet you did not tell them about...the problem...not truly, not fully..." "I would rather not burn down most of the multiverse to save it." "How long do you think you can keep those two out of the loop?" "Do you know how you keep a secret from a cosmically aware thing...?" "How...?" "You make sure, they keep thinking they know everything, and their curiosity sated. Regardless, we have more work to do, come..." The two disappeared.Category:SolZen321 Category:Short Stories Category:Metaverse Series Category:Completed Works